


i don’t need no other lover

by yamajiroo



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cute yamada, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, drunk Yamada, spoiled and clingy yamada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamajiroo/pseuds/yamajiroo
Summary: What happened!? is what screamed in his mind when he felt Ryosuke’s head leaning against his shoulder, their body close. He was right across him just a few moments ago, but now here he is. And now it clicked just as fast when he saw the sake’s bottle is open.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	i don’t need no other lover

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt if you’re up with some yutoyama trash;; @chocolattaaa  
> (also, hey, let’s be frens! hope you enjoy)

It was late in the evening, the dark sky decorated with stars, the moon was still quite shy to show itself, and the air was cold, yet people are still there walking around the city. Some had their hands intertwined with their lover, some doesn't.

Some are spending their time in their house with their families, friends, or perhaps a significant other. 

Like him.

“Yutooo~”

That’s the voice that only belongs to a drunk Ryosuke.

Of course, he knew this side of Ryosuke very well. They have been together for too long, that they know every inch, every fiber, everything about one another. So this was not new, but it still surprises him whenever Ryosuke act this way out of the blue.

His Ryosuke is not one who could show so much affectionate gesture, especially in public, he’s mostly in denial, but he knew that was just him being shy. So Yuto never really think of it too much, cause he knew, and he would never deny how adorable Ryosuke is when he is being all in denial. There are times when Ryosuke could be all spoiled and clingy, too. This side of him, though, only limited to those who are close with him only—of course, and you could probably count the times of when that happens with your fingers. And even when Yuto has special privileges as his boyfriend, still he was no exception.

He’s just glad that they are currently seating comfortably in Yuto’s living room now, so he doesn't have to be worried about people seeing them being lovey-dovey. Then again, it's not like his boyfriend would get spoiled and clingy in public.

“Yama-chan? Eh?”

_ What happened!? _ is what screamed in his mind when he felt Ryosuke’s head leaning against his shoulder, their body close. He was right across him just a few moments ago, but now here he is. And now it clicked just as fast when he saw the sake’s bottle is open.

“Happy new year~! Yuto, it’s 2020! You know what’s going to be great in 2020?” He puts his glass down, then lifting his face up and pulled back a little so he could look at his boyfriend’s face, who currently has a questioning yet amused look on his face.

Yuto has to hold himself back from hugging his drunk boyfriend and just squish him right here and now, Ryosuke got that innocent smile etched to his face, his cheeks an adorable shade of pink.

“No, what is it?”

Ryosuke giggles and Yuto could only smile, cause the next second he looks like he’s trying to compose himself as much as possible, but the wide smile keeps coming back to Ryosuke’s beautiful face.

“Mm, I'll tell you... But this is just for the two of us, ’kay?” when Yuto nods, Ryosuke gestured with his hand to ‘ _come closer_ ’, so the taller man leaned down a bit, expecting some random words from the shorter.

“Us,” he whispers.

But his heart skipped a beat.

Yuto pulls back, only to see a much sweeter yet shy smile formed upon his boyfriend’s face. Ryosuke looks somewhat sober, for a brief span, until he’s back to a fit of cute giggles.

Truly, Yuto was left speechless.

But he wasn’t frozen in place.

Cause his arms had found its way to the smaller’s build, wrapped around his middle tightly, his face buried on the crook of his neck, nuzzling and placing light kisses on the soft skin.

“Yama-chan, we haven't even gone for the dessert and you're already this drunk,” He found himself giggling along with Ryosuke in his arms. “Isn't it too soon to be drunk? You haven't eat your strawberry shortcake. I might eat it, you know~?”

Ryosuke made a sound, most likely a grumble, intonating his dismay. “Don't! I'll eat you if you eat my strawberry.”

_ Cute,  _ he thought. He’s not looking at his face right now, but he knew that Ryosuke is pouting.

“Can you really eat me, though?”

“I caaaan!”

“The last time you said that, you ended up getting eaten, remember?”

“Ugh, this time I will eat you!”

“I just ate your strawberry. They’re so good~”

Upon hearing that, Ryosuke turns around, his face red and as Yuto expected, his lips forming a cute pout. “How could you do that, Yutti? They're all my strawberry, get your own strawberry!”

“Yummy~” 

Yuto feigned a pleased face and pretends to chew on the invisible strawberry while Ryosuke is staring and whining. That’s it, until there’s a soft, plump pair of lips crashing against his; no words were spoken anymore.

Sweet. He knew for a fact that Ryosuke’s kiss tasted sweet, now added with the strong accent of the shochu that he drank earlier, it’s much sweeter and he could already feel himself getting drunk from the kiss.

Sadly, it only lasted for a few seconds.

“Yutti, you meanie! You eat them!”

“Kiss me again?”

“Don’t want to.”

Contradicted to what he just said, Ryosuke leaned in and gave Yuto the kiss he asked for. This time, his arms sneaked around Yuto’s shoulders, fingers lost in those jet-black strands. This time the kiss lasted longer, and before he knew it, Ryosuke had made himself comfortable sitting on the taller’s lap. Yuto doesn’t mind the slightest, he just simply keep his arms wrapped around Ryosuke’s figure, holding him close.

“I love you,” Ryosuke mutters once they parted away, sounding more raw and sober.

Yuto’s heart swells. “I love you too—”

“But if you really eat my strawberry you’ll pay for it.”

He smiles, “I won't eat your strawberry if you let me eat you.”

“...Ugh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It’s me again.  
> Ditching my other works. :(  
> BUT HEY. Drunk Yama is too cute. Especially now that we know he got spoiled and all lovey-dovey with Yuto :’)  
> I don’t know, this was random.  
> Well. Yeah. Uhm.  
> Your feedback will always be appreciated♡


End file.
